La bague
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Marie-Antoinette avait reçu de sa mère une bague qu'elle a du rendre à l'Autriche à cause de l'étiquette française. Ce souvenir autrichien lui manque. Son mari décide d'agir.


_**La bague**_

Nous sommes en 1770, peu après l'arrivée de Marie-Antoinette en France. Une dauphine charmante et pleine de grâces, que son mari appréciait beaucoup.  
On disait du Dauphin qu'il était distant envers sa femme mais il était jeune,si jeune encore. Il n'en restait pas moins attentionné envers sa chère amie. Un après-midi, dans le but de lui faire plaisir, il renonça à sa sacro sainte chasse afin de lui rendre visite dans ses appartements. C'est une Marie-Antoinette en pleurs qu'il découvrit.  
Gênée que son mari la vit pleurer, elle sécha vite ses larmes.

**-Vous mon ami! Quelle heureuse surprise! Je vous croyais à la chasse par un si beau temps.  
-Oui madame mais je voulais passer un peu de temps avec vous. Que vous arrive t-il donc?  
-Rien, rien d'important...  
-Allons,ma chère, certes je ne suis peut-être pas de la meilleure compagnie mais je voudrais tant vous rendre heureuse! Si quelque chose vous pèse, je vous en prie, partagez ce fardeau avec moi.**

Marie-Antoinette se mit à lui parler de l'Autriche dont elle était nostalgique. Dans son récit, elle mentionna la bague que sa mère Marie-Thérèse d'Autriche lui avait offert mais dont elle avait dû se séparer lors de sa remise au bord du Rhin.  
Le dauphin comprit aussitôt que Marie-Antoinette aurait aimé gardé ce souvenir si précieux de sa génitrice. Il se jura de tout faire pour la lui rendre! Il l'avait privé de sa liberté en l'épousant, lui le balourd mal dégourdi alors qu'elle méritait mille fois mieux!  
Louis-Auguste détestait voir les gens qu'il aimait pleurer. A la mort de son frère ainé, sa mère avait tant pleuré, son père aussi, et malgré tout ses efforts, le pauvre petit n'avait pas réussi à sécher leurs larmes. Cette fois-ci il voulait sécher les larmes de sa petite autrichienne chérie.  
Et c'est un Louis-Auguste avec un regard déterminé qui se présenta chez son grand-père le Roi.

**-Hé bien, mon enfant! Quelle entrée!  
-Oh mon grand-père, je suis ici dans le but d'apaiser les tourments de mon épouse.  
-Comment? L'archiduchesse ne serait pas heureuse?**

Louis-Auguste raconta alors l'histoire de Marie-Antoinette.

**-Comprenez moi, grand-père! Je voudrais lui rendre cette bague qui pourrait la rendre tant heureuse!  
-j'en conviens et j'entends bien. Cette loi qui consiste au déshabillage d'une princesse pour entrer en France est déroutante. je vais faire mon possible. Essayez de vous arranger avec l'ambassadeur d'Autriche Mercy.  
-Merci!**

Louis-Auguste trouva Mercy et lui expliqua le tout. le roi et lui apprirent que la bague était retournée en Autriche. Avec l'autorisation royale, il fut convenu que Marie-Antoinette pourrait récupérer sa bague.  
Le Dauphin écrivit alors à sa belle-mère qui lui envoya le bijou, touchée par la charmante attention envers sa fille du jeune homme.

Deux semaines après, Louis-Auguste vint chez Marie-Antoinette.

**-Fermez les yeux mon amie! J'ai une surprise pour vous!  
-Pour moi?  
-Pour vous oui, ma charmante épouse. Fermez vos beaux yeux.**

La princesse s'exécuta et le dauphin enfila la bague au majeur gauche de la jeune fille. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut avec ravissement qu'elle portait la bague de sa mère.

**-Mais comment?  
-Rappelez vous ma visite d'il y a deux semaines. Vous m'aviez parlé de cette bague et de ce pays qui vous manquait tant. Alors j'ai demandé au Roi mon grand-père si il y avait possibilité de la récupérer. Aidé par Mercy j'ai écrit à Sa Majesté votre mère et la voici aujourd'hui à votre doigt.**

Marie-Antoinette pleura mais cette fois-ci de joie, étreignant son époux.  
Certes, il n'était pas parfait, il n'était pas le plus bel homme se la Cour mais il était le plus gentil. Marie-Antoinette s'estimait heureuse d'être sa femme.  
Pour Louis-Auguste, c'était une belle revanche sur son passé. il avait réussi à sécher les larmes d'une personne chère à ses yeux et son beau sourire typique des Habsbourg était la plus belle récompense qu'il pouvait avoir.

FIN


End file.
